


The time you almost got your ass beat in the break room

by KameronWolf666



Category: Half-Life, Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Before the Resisence Cascade, Canon Universe, Coffee, Embarrassment, Flirting, Headaches & Migraines, I Don't Even Know, Lunch stealing, Microwaves, Other, Pre-Canon, Security Guard, Set in the Half-life universe, Teasing, Your a Scientist, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: Half-life oc x Reader?? You catch him stealing lunches and he gets pissed off. There may or may not be threats of reporting involved. I have no idea how to tag I'm so sorry 😔
Relationships: John O'Conner/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The time you almost got your ass beat in the break room

* * *

_It's.. 7- no.. 6..? Yeah 6 am._ You have just pulled an all nighter to work on a project the day before it's due. Your in the musty break room, propped up on the counter, cup of coffee in hand. You can hear the drip drip drip of the broken faucet. Your other hand picks at the hole in your lab coat, that looks unprofessional doesn't it? _Ugh.. gotta fix that at some point._ You hear the loud clicking of boots on the rough tile. 

A security guard walks into the room, looking disheveled. He has short Buzzed hair, stern but tired brown eyes and he's holding his helmet by the strap. He walks past you, tossing his helmet onto the table with a loud clatter. He pops the fridge open with his boot, searching through it before pulling out a container with Dr. Magnusson written clearly on the label. He pulls off the top of it and walks past you once again, to microwave it. You put down your coffee mug with a sigh and hop off the counter. You lean forward to tap him on the shoulder. "Excuse me-" he cuts you off with a grunt "huh?" He presses 30 seconds and starts the microwave, it humming softly. He turns around to look at you with an annoyed expression. "That's not your lunch"

He grunts "yeah-? So what? You gonna tell my boss? Or are you just gonna complain?"

You stutter for a moment before "Is that a threat big guy?" He looks at you with just- an emotion you can't understand

"You all bark or do you have a bite you pip squeak?" He smirks, letting you see a few of his teeth gaps n all. "You shouldn't just assume I'm weak cus I'm a scientist" you lean closer to him. He sputters slightly before "that's not why" tilt your head in question "s'cus your short, n thin. Got no muscles kid" your face goes completely red

"I- I'm not-" his grin growns larger "what's your name?" He breathes out a laugh "watchu wanna know for?" You push him lightly "to report you" You chuckle as his face looses all confidence

"I- uh- my name's John O'Conner" 

You smirk real cocky-like 

"Well- see you around John" you spit out as you turn on your heel to grab your coffee mug and walk out the door. You can hear him slightly as he sputters out, yelling for you to wait up and let him explain. You don't stop though, just continue down the hallway laughing the entire time. 

_maybe.. this job ain't as bad as you thought._


End file.
